Could you even Believe me?
by Poisoned Apples Taste Better
Summary: Parker's past holds a dark secret and poses a problem for any involved.
1. Rocking

*This is right after the season 5 premiere "The (very) big bird job."

Please comment if you wish for more, don't wait to comment because as the show progresses my story will change in my head and it gets complicated and i usually stop writing it. So if you even want the least bit more, please comment!*

Hardison stared at the ceiling, unable to sleep from the worry Nate had given him. He had just transferred the money and knew he didn't want anything else to do with Nate's plan.

Parker began to go into her small midnight rock. She twitched back and forth, her lips pressed into her stuffed bunny, whose stuffed ears snuck out of the small gap between them. Hardison figured Parker went into a nightmare or something every night and rocking back and forth was the only cure or comfort. He had woke her the first time she did it, which he won't do again. As he had shook her shoulders Parker went into some sort of survival mode and started to punch and claw at him; which resulted in several very manly band aids.

Parker continued to rock herself as Hardison pondered the last year with her. They had traveled the world stealing, coning, and most of all, being together. Hardison had never had sex with Parker and didn't push it on her. He knew she'd suffered a bad past with sex maybe she was raped, or assaulted; as Hardison thought about that his arm tightened around Parker.

Hardison decided he'd just wait; he rather be ninety years old and have parker ready to have sex with him, than do it now and have her not ready. Hardison looked around his apartment, Parker things were scattered around and blended perfectly into his decor, almost as though they should've been there forever.

Ever since Parker's place was burned by the FBI and many other organizations she stayed with him. She must've hated sleeping in a bed alone because whenever they're sleeping together she either has her arms locked around him, or she's pressed up against him.

As Hardison looked around he was abruptly shaken when Regent, Parker's black cat, leaped onto Hardison's face. "Hey!" Hardison whispered pulling the annoying feline off his face. The cat had earned his name from the diamond from the Louvre Paris Museum, for some reason Parker loved that diamond.

Hardison's dog Megabyte lifted his head for a moment. The sleepy pit bull then rested his head after seeing there was no true threat to Hardison.

Regent jumped on the ground and trotted over towards Hardison's couch, pausing to flick his tail at the dog. Regent reflected Parker's occupation well, he always was hiding and you could never hear him around the house. He was also really only ever friendly to Parker; everyone else he simply acted like a normal cat and ignored them.

Hardison now always acquainted Parker with Regent, a loner, but he was capable of love once offered it.


	2. The Past

Parker curled herself up on the couch. She had just told Hardison they needed to talk, she had to tell him.

Hardison sat down next to her, and unlike usually Parker didn't touch him or even smile at him. She just looked down and spoke. "I need to tell you a bit about my past, well really I need to tell you my entire past." Parker began meeting Hardison's eyes, he nodded.

"I need you to believe what I'm saying, because it's one hundred percent true even if it doesn't sound like it."

"Ok it's true, I believe you." Hardison said, Parker relaxed a bit at that.

"Ok," She breathed out, "I killed my parents in an explosion when I was young, then I lived on my own for a while. When I nine, after a year of living on my own, I was taken off the street and put into an orphanage. I lived there for a year.

"I survived because of a friend, his name was Lou. He had run away from home, thinking he was clever at the time, but wound up where I did. I was transferred from house to house as a fake foster scam, like the one Luca was in." Parker said recalling the job they had done.

"Then one day, people burst into the orphanage and told us to follow them. We were so desperate to leave that we all went with them. This is where it gets hard to believe." Parker warned Hardison.

"I'm there with you girl, I'm listening." Hardison reassured her.

Parker took a deep breath and continued "They took us to a large underground home. This place was like a city and ran like one too. They had all kinds of criminals, thieves, fighters, hackers, grifters, all types. They took us all in and examined us. They made sure we were healthy, and then they did a test to see who would benefit from which training. Lou and I were both placed in thief training.

"It didn't take long before we both became very well known in the Organization, which is what they all called it. They gave me to the best trainer they had, Archie; he said I had lifted his wallet and that's how we met, but he lied. By the time I was twelve I was doing thousands of lifts and robberies, and I was good, really good. Lou was too, and I found myself growing closer to him.

"Then Lou and I, we had the honor of being part of the Elite. Only the best of the best get into the Elites. Thousands of breeders try to get good enough kids to get in there but not many do."

"Wait a second, breeders, like people actually bred people to have them thieve and commit crimes, wow." Parker smiled at Hardison, because out of all of this he pauses at the breeders, not the giant underground (literally) crime Organization, but the breeders.

"Yeah, people only want the best in the Organization. Lou and I, we were the best. We were also the only kids, which kind of made us extremely famous in the Organization's eyes. When I was sixteen, I was queen. I was royalty to these people; they wanted to know everything, even though they already did."

Parker paused and looked at Hardison, who was fixed on her.

She took another deep breath and could almost feel the tears in her eyes. "Then when I was seventeen," Another deep breath, "Lou and I," She began twist the cuffs of her jacket. "We found out we were expecting" She pushed it found, finally she had told someone!

"Parker, you have a kid?" Hardison asked, worry in his voice. Parker nodded "She lives with her dad in the Organization; I haven't seen her for years. I've been in and out of her life so much she probably hates me." Parker said the tears beginning to stream down her face.

Hardison leaned forward and wiped them away with his thumbs. Then he lifted her face towards her. "Why don't you and I go find her? Let her know how much you love her!" Hardison said, trying to make it better.

"How old is she?" Hardison asked. "Eleven" answered Parker, "Good see, you know her; I bet she wants to know you too!" Hardison said letting go of her face. "I don't want to go back to the Organization though, I have too much of my past there. I don't want to go back." Parker said.

"Ok," Hardison answered. "Thank you, Hardison thanks for listening and believing me." Parker smiled.

"I'll always believe you." He answered kissing her head.


	3. The Phone Call

Parker turned the phone in her hand over and over. She looked out at the city; she was most comfortable on the roof of the apartment building she and Hardison lived in.

Finally she flipped the phone open and dialed the number. She pressed it to her ear and listened, two rings, which was rather late for him to answer the phone. "Hello?" Parker paused for a moment, she had thought she'd prepared herself well enough, but the moment she heard his silky voice she envisioned the man she once loved so fiercely.

"Hello?" The voice repeated

"Lou, it's me" Parker said, she could hear his moment surprise.

"Oh, what do you need?"

"I found I team, a while ago and I finally told one of them about my past, including Asha."

"So?"

"So I want to bring Asha here, so I can tell the rest of,"

"No!" Lou cut her off "She has nothing to do with a woman who doesn't want to be part of her life." He said. That hurt, bad.

"I'm not just a woman, I'm her mom. You've always let me visit her!" Parker argued.

"Yeah, you. No one else, she doesn't need the stress of seeing how well her mother is living without her." He responded; Parker knew how set Lou was once he made a decision.

"Lou; what if we just visited. For a day or two, you know I want to be part of her life!" Parker begged.

"Ok." He answered, he sounded exhausted. Parker could hear a voice in the background, it was young and female, and Parker knew it was Asha.

"You can come by for a week, we'll talk. If you want her to do a couple of jobs with you or whatever, that's fine. I just, I need to be able to see her, and Parker" He paused at her name. "She's growing up, she needs to see the outside world, expose her more than we were." He said sounding rather tired, she did call at night.

"Thank you Lou, I'll see you soon." Parker said, almost making the mistake of saying 'I love you', as she had for so many years before.


	4. The Duffle Bag

Parker drove up and parked the car outside the building. She sat there for a while as she tried to decide what to say. She hadn't seen Asha since she was 8.

Parker pressed her face into the palms of her hands. As she removed them a black car pulled up in front of her.

The man she once loved exited the drvers seat. Lou wore a black leather jacket and reflecting aviators sunglasses. Parker got out and walked up to him. They stood a foot apart in the space between the cars.

Parker could see a young girl in a red cardigan in the passenger's seat with her peripheral vision. Parker had been drilled with the proper theifs greeting as a child. Direct eye contact, nothing but.

"Hello" Parker said and Lou stood in front of her. His blond hair was short as always, but the scars that once clearly criss crossed his cheeks, were now faded. He was no longer a fighter or a theif; he must've been a trainer now.

"Hi" Lou said as a young girl in a black Organization uniform got out of the back seat of the car, carrying a black duffle bag.

The girl handed the bag to Parker. Parker recognized her slick black hair and bright green eyes. "Esther" Parker smiled. Esther smiled back for a moment before returning to the car.

" That bag has everything she'll need." Lou said, cramming his hands into his jean pockets.

"Thank you, Lou" Parker said. Lou nodded then looked toward the car. He beckoned for Asha with his index finger and she got out.

Parker now got a clear view of her daughter. Her normal long blonde hair was cut to her shoulders. Her eyes where her father's, blue as the sea. Her face was soft, even with small scars that came with her line of work.

Asha walked up to her father and looked at him. He pointed to Parker then shook her hand. Asha then went over to Parker's side and stood next to her.

"See you in a month, kid." Lou said, Asha nodded. A month. A full month to reconnect with her lost daughter. Parker soaked it in.

Lou turned back to car then paused. "If anything goes wrong, call me." he said. He then turned back without giving another glance and went into his car. Parker and Asha did the same.

"So you have a team now?" Asha asked as she watched her father pull away. "Yeah, we help people." Parler said turning the car on. Asha fastened her seatbelt and looked out to where her father's car used to sit. "When will i meet them?" She asked. Parker pulled the car out of the parking lot. "I don't know, we'll have to see."


End file.
